


Why do you love me?

by Writtenbyalonelynerd



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Cults, Cute, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Married Life, Mint Eye, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, References to Drugs, Romance, Smoking, Smut, Social Anxiety, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writtenbyalonelynerd/pseuds/Writtenbyalonelynerd
Summary: Saeran has been in love with mc for years. After she randomly served him coffee one day he fell head over heels in love and began to stalk her, learning all he can about her through his hacking skills and her social media . So when Rika offers him the chance to bring someone to mint eye he cant refuse.





	1. The first contact.

MC view point:-  
.........................

I had been sat at on my bed, cross legged staring at my computer screen for 10 minutes now wondering why life was full of such difficult choices.  
Jobs sucked anyways, no matter what you chose but there were definitely some worse the others. Take my job right now for instance; I worked at a coffee shop. A small little café on the edge of town, not too far from my house, it was simple and easy to get to but that's where the good points ended. The days were long, the money sucked, the management was terrible and the customers were rude and much to busy to care about how they treated you. 

In other words I really needed to find a new job. However it wasn't that simple. Choosing one had so many complications; what if I didnt fit in? What if it was even worse that the one I was in? What if I hated it?; The risks were certainly high, that's for sure. 

If only there was an advertisement for a game tester I wondered. If only. 

Life just wasnt that fair. Plus you probably had to have a degree for that too. I sighed and flopped back against the bed, the worn mattresses springs poking me uncomfortably in the back. This crappy life just seemed to drag on and there was nothing I could do about it. 

.................

Saeran's pov:-

...................

"Are you sure saviour?" I answered in a surprise and gleeful tone. "I can choose anyone?" . I watched as she nodded and a small squeal burst forth. "Ray are you sure you can handle this ?" She bit back sternly. "Of course, I'm just happy, I know the perfect person" I retorted, hoping she wouldnt catch the overwhelming excitement I was feeling. "Very well" she spoke as she turned to leave. 

I watched as she walked away and I smiled, 'yes this was my chance, the chance to talk to her again, be part of her life. Actually know her'. I couldn't wait.

Days and months had gone by since our first interaction; the day she handed me a coffee and my hand grazed hers; The day I had felt sparks. The day she asked if 'I was okay?' and if 'she could help me?'. The day I looked into her beautiful eyes and saw my soul mate. 

Since that day I had watched from afar desperate to be part of her life, to be one with her but I knew that it was creepy if I went too far. So I just hacked her social media. You know, nothing creepy there, right? 

Look I know my way of going about it wasnt right and I know I should have said something to her instead of everything but she was just so beautiful and I, due to a shitty childhood, I really didn't have many "social skills". So I settled for what I knew best. Sue me !

I was giddy as I walked over to the computer and began to make my plan happen, the emails the texts the codes. All would led me that one step closer to her. My true love. I smiled at the screen, her picture my background image. Everything seemed to be going perfect. 

..............

MC's pov:-

I sat there shocked and in awe, there it was, the perfect job. A game tester ! The perfect job and by the looks of it a perfect salary. Not to mention live in accommodation? Who the hell was I to past this amazing offer. And who was the fool who either turned it down or left because there was no way I wasnt applying. It was a dream come true. I had already began to daydream about the living arrangements, the games, the life I would have with this new job just reading the description. 

With that, I wrote out my cv and posted to the email provided. Within seconds my phone rang.  
'Strange' I remember thinking as I picked up the phone, no one ever called me or texted and it wouldnt be the new job already. 

I answered hesitantly. "Hello MC here". 

"Ah MC you were the person that just responded to my job request right?" The stranger answered back. His voice sounded nervous but was soft and very calming.  
I was stunned yet again, that was some quick reply. 

"Wow yes that's me, I just didnt expect to hear from you so quickly" I stated unaware of how starstruck I sounded. 

"Well I'm sorry for scaring you." He laughed causing me to relax and smile. "The thing is it's rather urgent hense why the very quick contact" he spoke In a low tone, causing me to shiver. It seemed such a different change from seconds before. 

"That's okay, I can start whenever" I said with enthusiasm, hoping that he'd hear how much I wanted it and offer it to me. 

"How about right now?" A small voice sounded from the phone. 

"NOW?" I almost shouted down the phone. I know he said urgent but come on. 

"Yes would that be okay? you can come here, we can get your stuff delieved and you can start this evening after I introduce myself properly? " He asked in a hopeful voice .

I thought about it hard. And by that I meant I took two seconds to mull over the idea of it before answering; "Yes, that would be amazing, I'd love to start today!". 

NOT THE BEST IDEA CONSIDERING I HAD NO IDEA WHO HE WAS OR ANYTHING ABOUT THE BUSINESS.  
(DONT TRY THIS AT HOME!!! ;) )

A relieved sigh sounded through the answer speaker. "Thankyou MC, a car will pick you up in two hours, please follow all instructions and please have a bag with a couple days worth of clothes ready to bring with you. Plus dont worry the gentleman picking you up is a very close college of mine, if you need anything just ask, the rest of your things will be boxed up and will come to meet you tomorrow, thankyou so much for you help. I will see you soon" 

I smiled he seemed lovely, although alittle stressed, honestly it sounded as if their game tester had just quit right before the launch of a new game, hense the urgency. 

Oh well, I shrugged and thanked him before saying goodbye and hanging up. I squealed and kicked my legs out to diffuse my excitement. I couldn't believe it! A new job, a new house, a new everything. Who was this MC and why was life loving her? 

I spent a few minutes relaxing, trying to get my mind to believe this was really happening and I wasnt being pranked, before i started to pack my bag of what i would need. 

.............

Saerans' pov:-

I smiled, she had said yes and it had taken zero convincing at all. I was sure whether to be concerned for her lack of safety skills or proud of her boldness and courage. I was ecstatic, My true love was hours away from being here, in My home. The castle. My princess would be right were she belonged. 

I laughed at the sentiment and got up from my chair, I had to make the room she'd be staying in fit for a queen and I had to prince myself up abit If I stood any chance to winning the fair madiens hand. I danced happily as I walked towards the bedrooms, excited about seeing her again 

This was it !

........


	2. Face to face contact

~Mc~

"Excuse me miss, are you by any chance MC?" The driver of the black taxi said as I left my house, locking the door behind me. 

"Why yes I am" i said smiling softly, alittle nervous about starting my new journey. "You must be the guy sent to collect me, I'm very sorry I dont know your name" I apologised hoping he wouldnt be too mad. 

"Oh that's not a problem miss, I'm just hear to help you with your bags, my name is unimportant" he smiled as he got out the car and opened the car boot. 

"Oh well I appreciate it, thankyou" I replied surprised, I handed him my bag and watched as he slotted them inside before closing it. I then followed him to the passenger side door. I smiled unsure as to why he was coming to where I would sit. 

"There we go my lady, please make yourself comfortable it's a long drive" He said smiling at me as I slipped past him and into the leather seat. It was so soft and cozy, I felt like I could sleep there. 

When I was comfortable I turned to look at him and softly thanked him, with that he shut the door and made his way to the drivers side. He got into the seat and immediately buckled up, I watched and followed suit. 

Before he turned the engine on he turned to me suddenly. His sudden change worried me but I relaxed when he soften. "I almost forgot miss, my boss asked if I could get you to do one thing". 

"Oh yeah sure what would that be?" I asked in response confused as to what the request would be. I watched as the driver dug around in his pocket and pulled out a tiny black blindfold. "He asked if you would wear this, since where we work is very private, he doesnt want people knowing were we are till the project is released".

I was stunned, my mouth agape, unsure as to what I had gotten myself into.  
\----- ------- ------- -------

~Saeran~

I breathed deeply, a text had flashed through to my phone, saying that believer 200 had picked her up and they were on their way. I was so happy, I couldnt stop smiling and laughing to myself, if anyone had been able to see me I'm sure I would have been called a few names. 

I just didnt care, she would be here, in the same place as me, with me and next to me. That's all I cared about. Maybe when she was there I'd be able to breathe properly again.

I needed to go run the last checks so I got out of my seat and shut the computer system off. My eyes getting much needed break and slowly adjusting to the darkness. It had been a while since I had stood up and my limp muscles groaned in pain. I stretched and walked slowly toward the door. 

I basically skipped down the hallway towards what would be her room. I opened the door and was surprisingly impressed, the last time I had been in here it was a mess now it was a beautiful pink, princess bedroom. Exactly what she needed. The bed looked so comfortable, I debated chucking myself onto it. 

I shook my head at my ridiculousness. I wouldnt act like a fool. I'd treat her nice, she'd fall for me and I would finally be able to save her.

I grabbed the flowers from the table and the vase I asked to be delivered before filling it up with fresh water, adding the plant food in and then displaying the beautiful flowers in the vase. They were almost as beautiful as her and I could wait to show her my love of gardening. 

I lent over them and took a long hard sniff, smiling as I lent back and thought of her.everythingwould be perfect.


End file.
